


Inside You, Me, Inside Me, You

by SpearOfRoses



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearOfRoses/pseuds/SpearOfRoses
Summary: Leo and Camilla know another incredibly well, but will they become more with the help of a spell?





	Inside You, Me, Inside Me, You

“Hold still, Leo!”   
  
Camilla adjusted his collar, fixing the slight creases he had. “There!”   
  
“Thank you, Sister.” Leo adjusted his back, standing tall and straight.   
  
Camilla gave in to a brief chuckle. “Oh, Leo. Still my ever little baby brother, needing my help. ”   
  
“One mishap doesn’t make me a child again, Camilla.” Leo said bitterly, with a sullen expression onto his face. “There’s nothing wrong with needing assistance.”   
  
“True, but regardless if you need my help or not, you will always be my baby brother.”   
  
Leo sullen eyes caught sight of Camilla’s crown. A tinge off to the side   
  
With the full stretch of his hands, he reached over Camilla’s head and adjusted her crown.   
  
“Come now, Sister. A princess such as yourself best maintain appearances.”   
  
A sign of defeat, Camilla gave in and made a light nod. “Woe is me, I’m afraid I’ve become a hypocrite. Very well, I suppose I will concede even I am capable of such mistakes.”   
  
“Haha, even so Sister, the crown hardly meddles with your radiance.” He confessed. Camilla was still a goddess even in her most disheveled state.   
  
“Yes, yes. I suppose I should make due diligence to upkeep myself. Training sure does meddle with that.”   
  
Leo’s brow widened. “Might I make a suggestion?”  
  
“Hm?”   
  
“I’ve found a spell that helps cool the body, and is said to make one’s hair harden like iron. I never really had a reason to use it.” Leo pointed to his own hair, far too short of be of much use.   
  
“But perhaps you might make good use out of it?”    
  
Camilla held her hand to her chin, wondering to herself. “Hair like iron? I assume to keep it out of my eyes? Is this spell dangerous?”   
  
“Going through the notes gathered, worst case scenario you might be chilly for a while. A fairly tame spell.” Leo boasted. “I’m sure I can perform it in a finer capacity than the notes describe it. Besides in the off chance I fail, you stay cool. It has been rather hot as of late.”   
  
“Very well. Tomorrow noon sounds like a good time for a test run?”   
  
Leo nodded. “Yes, that will work.”   
  
Quick to work, Leo compiled all the materials that would be necessary for the spell. Incenses and diagrams to optimal flow of magic, he brewed some resistance tonics for Camilla should the spell go awry. Lastly he brushed up on some related magic on appearance, looking over any footnotes or suggestions to help in Camilla’s upkeep of her appearance. Most of them were fairly superficial, some changes to one’s natural colors, and others more complex.   
  
One of them described an incredibly complex spell. The title read as such.   
  
_The Primal Magic Of Management of Mind and Body_.  
  
Diagrams describing intense concepts in rigorous mathematical detail; projection of sense, dejection of mind, transference of Quintessence. It was too much for Leo, and if anything too off subject to what he was trying to achieve. He put the away the spellbook, and left it aside for bed. Tomorrow he would try his test.   
  
Noon came and Leo gathered all the materials to the training grounds. Thankfully for the both of them, their retainers were on duty. Xander, Elise, and Corrin were spending time on their own. So they had all the grounds to themselves.   
  
Leo handed Camilla a resistance tonic. She sipped with it a taste of disgust. “Never liked this drinking this. Tastes like the roughest spirit, only sour.”   
  
Camilla finished the cup and handed Leo back the cup in disgust. “All for your safety, Sister.”   
  
Leo drew an equilateral triangle onto the ground in chalk, Camilla standing in the center of it.   
  
Leo stood an arms length away. “Ready, Sister?”   
  
“”Yes, I am.” She nodded.   
  
Leo flicked the book open. “Calla La Moneid.”  
  
In an instant Camilla held her hand to her forehead. “This part of the spell, Leo? I my head is heavy-”   
  
Camilla wobbled to the floor. 

“Camilla!”    
  
Leo felt a massive headache overcome him, his eyes struggling to keep open. His legs began to wobble, and he too fell to the floor. Leaning to his side, he raised his hand toward Camilla.    
  
As his eyes flickered as they drew to a close, Camilla had disappeared and someone with blond hair took her place. He looked over his hand, strangely hugging the ground, but he feels his hand still stretching across. Thoughts began to lose structure and soon enough, Leo lost consciousness.    


* * *

Wiggling throughout the sheets, Leo came to. His head was incredibly heavy, a combination of half dazed. He was laying back on his back, he raised his hand up. As he did he felt an bounce against his chest. Way too large.    
  
He raised himself up. Another bounce.    
  
Leo finally opened his eyes and saw his entire eye was obscured in hair. “What the?”   
  
He lifted the hair out of his face. Purple?    
  
His hands? They were smoother? And were these nails painted purple?   
  
Leo then noticed something. He was wearing a nightgown. For a women. His chest. It was larger. Pressing his hands toward his chest Leo shivered. Sensitive.    
  
Purple hair. Purple nails. The large chest.    
  
Leo instinctively lowered his hand between his legs. Gone. Leo took a deep breath. “I am Leo.”    
  
It was Camilla’s voice. “I am Leo.”    
  
“I am Prince Leo of Nohr.” He repeated.    
  
It didn’t change. “No…”    
  
Leo lifted off the bed and came to the dim candlelight in the room. Camilla’s room. He reached for the candle and lifted it to the mirror beside Camilla’s bed. He saw his reflection. Her reflection.    
  
Leo had truly become Camilla. In her body. He had to revert this somehow.    
  
Leo ran toward the door, feeling the bounce of Camilla’s breasts. But as he was beginning to open the door, he stopped himself. He was dressed in Camilla’s nightgown. It was late night, and no doubt still guards about. He can’t be walking at night like this. Leo turned over to Camilla’s closet.    
  
He tensed up. He needs to speak with Camilla urgently, but he had to dress himself appropriately. Would it be better for him to wait til the morning? But what if he had things he must do as Camilla? The uncertainty of it all made me incredibly anxious.    
  
Suddenly the door opened up. Emerging into the room, was himself.    
  
“Camilla?”    
  
His body came to Leo quickly. “Leo, this is horrid. Why am I in your body?”    
  
It was Camilla. No doubt in a fright at all this. It was so strange to hear his own voice refer to himself, as if speaking in the third-person.    
  
“Camilla, I’m so very sorry, but it appears something went wrong-”    
  
Camilla started to tear up. “Leo, this is all so frightening, I want to go back- I woke up, and I found myself like this. I feel so dejected and removed from myself-”    
  
“I know you’re scared, Camilla. But I will find a way to fix this.” Leo said, trying his best to calm Camilla. He patted his own hair in a vain effort to calm her.    
  
Camilla shivered with fear, her tears continuing to dread down. “Leo...I am...so frightened...I...I...ah...ehh.”    
  
Camilla made a strange pained face with his face, interchanging between an open mouth and gritted teeth.    
  
Worried, Leo spoke. “Camilla?”    
  
Camilla had his mouth agape. “Leo…”    
  
“Yes?”    
  
“I”m sorry but....I..something came out of me….”    
  
Leo nodded. “Is it  _ there _ ?”   
  
“Yes…” She said with a sense of disgust on her face.    
  


“Oh no.” Leo held Camilla into a hug. His own face pressed against Leo’s new breasts. “Don’t cry, Camilla.” He did his imitate Camilla’s nurturing voice.    
  
“Try to calm down. This can happen when a man is nervous, it happens.”    
  
Camilla breathed heavily, letting out the last of her tears into Leo’s gown.    
  
They sat down beside another. “Leo.”    
  
“Yes?”    
  
“What happened?”    
  
Leo reflected onto his memories. “I suppose what had happened I used a related spell..and the result, as you can see, is we are in each other’s bodies. .”    
  
Camilla said nothing, only continuing to look sullen. “I’m sorry, Camilla. I should have checked. If only I were more diligent, none of this would have never happened.”    
  
“It’s alright Leo..you were only trying to help. I just want to return to my body.”    
  
“I know. I do too.” Leo said nothing of his experience so far in Camilla’s body.    
  
“It’s late. We should find a way back in the tomorrow..” She said in a rather cool manner.    
  
“Yes...perhaps that is best.” Leo felt horrid for his mistake. “Camilla, since we’re in another’s body. Is there anything I should know? We may have to play into our new roles.”    
  
Camilla nodded. “Yes, that is true. There are some pertinent information I need from you as well.”    
  
“Understood. What is your schedule for this week?”    
  
“I had hope to spend time with Corrin, but since these new circumstances...I’m afraid I’m free for this whole week. You?”    
  
“Nothing really either. Aside from my own scholarly pursuits.”    
  
Camilla nodded. “Whenever you find yourself with Beruka and Luna, please understand I am rather...affectionate to them.”    
  
Leo felt a blush on his face. “In what sense?”    
  
“I will tease them. Compliment their appearance. And…”   
  
“And?” Leo said, fearing the full sentence.   
  
“With Luna, I at times, may beckon her a kiss on the cheek. And she in kind, returns me one as well.”    
  
Leo sighed. “I don’t think I can do that.”    
  
“It is a gesture of affection, Leo. Not of romantic love. Luna and I have been cordial on that manner. Besides she and your retainer are courting another.”    
  
“Odin?” Leo answered.    
  
“Yes, I believe that is his name.”    
  
“He is an eccentric one, but he is noble and does good work. Just be mindful of Niles, Sister.” He confessed.    
  
“What does he do?” She asked.   
  
“He is rather flirtatious...and makes a habit of skirting the lines of decency with his words.”    
  
Camilla understood. “I’ll do my best to keep them in their place.”    
  
Leo and Camilla exchanged other pieces of important information, how they should present themselves, people they should be aware of, and general tips of appearance.    
  
Finally, Camilla’s thought lingered to one. “Leo..please take this seriously.”    
  
“I will.” He affirmed.    
  
“I mean this with no disrespect. But you are not a fully a man, still very much a boy. As such...your mind may linger on curiosity..”    
  
Leo knew precisely where Camilla was leading this to. “Camilla, I would never do that!”    
  
“Wait, Leo. I understand. I know. I just want to say...you have my permission to...explore if you wish.”    
  
Leo stepped back away from Camilla. “Camilla, you aren’t serious?”    
  
“Very serious. Just...don’t do anything I wouldn’t approve. Involve only yourself. Understood?” Camilla’s furious anger did not manifest on Leo’s face as well. If anything it looked more like a scowl.    
  
“Okay...and Sister.” Leo blushed on the thought. “Same to you…”    
  
Camilla nodded.    
  
“One last thing.”   
  
“Yes?”    
  
Leo tried his best to imitate Camilla’s face of wrath. “Do not try to use to bolster my...romantic prospects. I don’t want your assistance.”    
  
Camilla laughed. “Aww, but where’s the fun in that?”    
  
Leo gritted his teeth.    
  
“You don’t scare me, Leo. Looking at my body doesn’t stir in any fear in me. Beside what about say...Felicia? She’s has a nice face for you.”    
  
“No.”    
  
“Pooey.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted some hot steaming Leo/Camilla action, but WHAT IF they were in each other's bodies. I'm back lovelies! Things have settled down but still on the wild side. Been slow on inspiration for Raise Me Up. I wrote this all in an hour because I was just SET on making something today.
> 
> I am considering making a Tumblr or Twitter just to have a source to openly talk about Leo/Camilla content. Leaning toward Twitter because easier to make an account there. But need an idea of how many of you are there to be worthwhile. 
> 
> In the meantime enjoy the soon to be wacky and sexy hijinks, I guess.


End file.
